narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Susanoo Sage Mode
Susanoo Sage Mode is the result of gathering natural energy for the use of a miniature-sized, but devastatingly powerful Susanoo exterior. Usage A prequisite to being able to use this form, is the ability to gather natural energy and form it into senjutsu chakra. As well as being able to use Susanoo in all it's forms. One who wishes to learn and utilize this sage mode must learn from it's creator. Unique Advantages *The user's physical strength is augmented to incredible levels, as their Susanoo becomes one with them and serves as their own strength. Each form is notably stronger than the last. *Durability and protection is also granted from having the user's Susanoo serve as a protective chakra shroud. *Multiple arms can be sprouted from the user that can be used for a multitude of purposes, including the needing of them for additional strength, and for forming additional hand seals. *The abilities of the user's ocular jutsu is greatly enhanced, granting them unrivaled insight. See Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan *Susanoo and ethereal item effects are exponentially increased, normally either in strength or effects. Disadvantages *Clones made by the user will not have the Susanoo chakra shroud around them, and will simply appear as normal clones. Though they will inherit the passive effects of having twice as much base strength of the user. *In order to incorporate the natural energy-gathering advantage of the Mitama, the user must already be within this sage mode, as they do so by fusing to the back of their ethereal armor. Magatsu Effect Susanoo is ordinarilly portrayed and spawned as a giant flaming guardian. When the ethereal guardian is induced and effected by senjutsu chakra, the flame-like aura which it produces no longer becomes aesthetic. Instead, the chakra which forms it becomes very dangerous to those whom are unfamiliar and untrained with the Susanoo Sage Mode. If one were to attempt to absorb chakra-based techniques that are used while in this form, or the form itself, then they would begin to experience a great burning pain within their entire chakra circulatory system. The paths which the system run through in the body would become clearly visible with a bright red hue. If an ample amount is absorbed, then the absorber's chakra production and forming can become disabled temporarily. Further absorption can cause permanent damage to the system, and even death. Immediate expulsion of the absorbed chakra through use or any other means can be very hazardous. Jutsu used will either backfire, or not form at all. It is instead recommended to wait for the pain to subside, and allow the natural energy within the absorbed chakra to disperse. But waiting for such to happen would take roughly fifteen minutes. Forms Imperfect Forms Exoskeletal The bones of Susanoo's first form envelop the user, acting as a segmented armor which covers certain areas of the body from head to toe. Most notably the feet, shins, thighs, waist, torso, biceps, triceps and most of all, the head. Two sets of extra skeletal arms emerge from the user as well. Muscular Muscles begin to knit the segmented bone armor together, and grant another layer of pure muscle over the skeletal layer. This allows for great strength to be utilized, as well as granting the user the ability to form handsigns with the two additional set of hands from the extra arms. Complete A flame-like armor covers and englufs the muscles, causing the user to have the same appearance as a human-sized complete Susanoo. The ethereal arms which the user has are now able to modify their size, granting them the ability to grow and grasp sizable objects with ease. Perfect Susanoo Sage Mode The user's appearance greatly changes. The layers of exoskeleton, muscle and armor are greatly compacted into the user's form and likeness. Greatly minimal in appearance, but still being able to provide the full protection benefits. Overall, the appearance of the user changes to that of their normal selves, with ethereal armor covering their entire body. The appearance of the armor differs from person to person, though two main aspects which are prominent with each user is the color of their armor being the same as their standard Susanoo. Their eyes also change to this color as well. The other, is the design of their Eternal Mangekyō appearing onto their back. In addition, there is the aesthetic of appearing to glow with flame-like chakra, similar to Susanoo itself. The extra arms are normally not present, but can sprout instantly at the user's desire. Six Paths Susanoo Sage Mode When bearing the Six Paths Sage Chakra, the user is able to evolve this sage mode even further beyond it's normal capabilities.. The most distinguishing difference in appearance in comparison to other forms are the bearing of magatama around the user's upper chest, sleeve endings and back. A combination of the Rinnegan and the symbols of the Senju and Uchiha clan's symbols also appear on their upper back, signifying the two chakras of the prestigious clans becoming one to form new power. While in this form, the user is able to fly and bear Truth-Seeking Balls floating behind them. These black chakra orbs are able to be controlled and formed into different shapes and forms while in this heightened state. This includes the spawning of ethereal weapons through these balls, which can greatly strengthen their passive abilities.